Mortifagos en la noche
by Yoe6669
Summary: En la noche de la boda de Bill y Fleur los mortifagos no solo irrumpen en la boda sino también en varias casas relacionadas con la orden. ¿Pudieron llegar incluso al hogar seguro donde estaban los Dursley? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante la persecución de los mortifagos?


Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo esta pequeña historia salió de mi imaginación. Esta historia la escribí para el reto aniversari "todos tenemos una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Sin embargo incumplía una de las reglas sin darme cuenta y no pude participar, aún así quise subirla.

...

Dudley... ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño? ¿Y si ellos lo tenían? ¿Cómo lograría salvar a su pequeño de laa garras de esos desgraciados.

— ¿Por qué la gente de la orden del fénix los protege? —escuchó decir a una voz a lo lejos, sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Solo el grito inconfundible de su hijo la hizo detenerse en seco.

¿Qué le hacían esos desgraciados? ¿Por qué Dudley gritaba como si tuviera un dolor insoportable? ¿Tendría su hijo el mismo destino que su hermana? Lily... Todo lo que sucedía era culpa de Lily... Si ella tan solo hubiera sido una persona normal, entonces estarían juntas y ella no estaría corriendo desesperada buscando en vano una manera de salvar a su hijo.

1 **Hora antes..**

—Es una lástima no haber podido asistir a la boda de Bill Weasley —comentó Hestia Jones a Dedalus Diggle a la hora de la cena, los Dursley los miraban sin entender de lo que hablaban, aunque realmente no les interesaba lo que hablaba esa gente extraña.

—Es cierto, pero nuestro trabajo es de tiempo completo —replicó Diggle sin inmutarse.

—Bill se casa con una buena chica, ¿no te parece?

—En efecto, lo hace.

A Vernon Dursley no le interesaba la absurda conversación de esa gente que cuidaba de él y su familia, si no hubiera acogido a su sobrino él seguiría viviendo su vida como siempre y recordarlo solo lo ponía de mal humor, pensar que por esa obra de caridad ahora se encontraba en esa situación. Prácticamente no podían salir de esa casa, y cuando lo hacían esa gente les cambiaba la apariencia y eso era algo que lo ponía de los nervios, no soportaba la magia, nunca lo había hecho, y ahora que debían convivir con ella la soportaba aún menos.

Vernon tenía un empleo al que iba siempre acompañado por Hestia Jones, ella era su secretaria y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, la mujer era bastante eficiente y, gracias a Petunia, se vestía bastante decentemente; Dudley tenía un nuevo colegio donde se le brindaba protección aunque ellos no estaban seguros de cuál era la protección que tenía; y Petunia siempre estaba en casa y salía para lo estrictamente necesario y siempre acompañada por uno de los magos. Era una situación estresante, pero en el fondo sabían que era necesaria y, aunque jamás lo admitirían en voz alta, la agradecían.

La cena transcurría con la normalidad acostumbrada, las comidas eran tensas aunque todos luchaban por no prestar atención a ese detalle. La mesa redonda contenía todos los platillos a degustar que eran cortesía de Petunia, se daban miradas furtivas los unos a los otros de cuando en cuando sin atreverse a hablarse más que para lo necesario; era estresante, pero necesario. Pero esa noche fue distinta, la noche de la boda de la que hablaban esos magos con tanta melancolía.

—¿Harry fue a esa boda? —preguntó Dudley quien extrañamente siempre estaba pendiente de su primo, sus padres no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto. Dudley nunca sintió ningún afecto por Harry así como tampoco ellos lo sintieron, pero últimamente él había cambiado, estaba más pendiente de su primo y sus padres llegaron incluso a pensar que en realidad lo extrañaba, cosa que no estaban seguros si podían soportar.

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Hestia—, todo el mundo está allá, es un gran acontecimiento.

— ¿Ustedes no fueron invitados? —se burló Vernon con una malicia que fue ignorada por los magos.

—Si, pero nuestro trabajo es de tiempo completo. Si voldemort los atrapa sería horrible, no quisiera saber lo que les haría...

La puerta principal se abrió con una explosión y media docena de mortifagos enmascarados entraron en la casa fijándose en las personas que había. Todos los que estaban en la mesa se quedaron estáticos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, ¿Cómo los habían descubierto? ¿Qué había sucedido? Sus cuerpos se tensaron y sus corazones dieron un vuelco vertiginoso, si los capturaban sería su fin. Hestia y Dedalus llevaron sus manos a sus varitas de la manera más disimulada posible, preparándose para atacar.

—Dedalus, nos preguntábamos dónde estarías —dijo con sarcasmo una voz que no identificaron—, fuímos a tu casa a buscarte y estaba vacía... Me alegro de encontrarte aquí...

Hestia y Dedalus se levantaron de sus asientos como si de resotes se trataran, en sus rostros ahora pálidos se notaba el terror que estaban sintiendo, alargaron sus manos hacia los Dursley para desaparecerse con ellos pero antes de que pudieran alcanzar sus manos Dedalus cayó al suelo gritando de dolor; Hestia sin perder el tiempo aturdió a uno de sus atacantes. Los mortifagos quienes en un principio reían a carcajadas ahora alzaban su varitas para atacar sin la menor piedad.

— ¡Corran! —gritó Hestia al ver que no tenían otra opción.

Los Dursley no esperaron a que se lo repitieran, se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y corrieron lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué cuidan muggles, Dedalus? —preguntó el mortifago inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con auténtica curiosidad, sus ojos brillaron ante la repentina compresión de un hecho fascinante—, ¿Qué tienen de especial esos muggles? —sin esperar respuesta se giró hacia los demás y dijo: —Atrápenlos, veo un buen obsequio para el señor oscuro aquí.

Cuatro de los mortifagos corrieron tras los Dursley, quienes corrieron indefensos ante los magos. Petunia solo podía pensar en salvar a su hijo, se sintió impotente ante su falta de magia, si tan solo ella hubiera sido igual que Lily... Si tan solo ella pudiera proteger a su hijo como Lily había protegido al suyo. De nuevo la misma rabia que siempre sintió al pensar en lo limitada que estaba con respecto a Lily volvió a envolver todo su ser. Vernon se cansó cuando llevaban menos de un par de kilómetros recorridos, cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder respirar con normalidad llevándose una mano al pecho, Petunia volteó hacia él y corrió a su encuentro.

— ¡Vernon! ¡Corre, Vernon! —exclamó llegando hasta él y tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No puedo... más, Petunia... —dijo hiperventilando—. Quédate... con Dudley, no va... a pasarme nada... te lo juro...

—No voy a dejarte aquí —dijo ella reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, ella amaba a su marido, no dejaría que nada le sucediera y menos por su culpa—, lo siento... lo siento, Vernon... Si yo... Si yo no tuviera la familia que tengo nada de esto nos estaría pasando...

—Tú eres... inocente de todo, Petunia... —aseguró él sonriendo con debilidad—, no tienes la culpa... de la familia que... te tocó y... ¿Dónde está Dudley?

Petunia volteó hacia todos lados buscando a su hijo sin poder encontrarlo, Dudley había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y todas sus alertas termin terminaron de activarse, ambos llamaron a Dudley pero fue inútil, el chico no aparecía ni respondía a sus llamados. El miedo y la desesperación se apoderó rápidamente de sus cuerpos, no sabían qué hacer ni a dónde correr, ¿A dónde se había ido Dudley?

—Debemos buscarlo, si ellos lo atrapan... —Vernon no pudo seguir hablando por el miedo que invadió todo su ser. Hasta él sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer esas terribles personas.

Vernon logró levantarse al tiempo que detrás de ellos se escuchaba el ruido de pasos contra el suelo, frente a ellos se encontraba un bosque sumamente denso en el que se internaron corriendo esperando encontrar a su hijo allí adentro. Podían escuchar a los hombres que los perseguían tras ellos buscándolos,sus pasoresonaban cada vez más cerca de ellos y eso solo los desesperó aún más, apretando el paso continuaron corriendo rogando por poder encontrar a su hijo y huir de ese lugar ilesos y con vida.

—No podrán escapar, muggles —dijo uno de ellos con voz atronadora—, los tenemos acorralados.

Siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron soportar, pero los árboles y las piedras del bosque no les permitían avanzar mucho a pesar de sus esfuerzos; las ramas de los arboles los arañaban en brazos y piernas, y la oscuridad era casi total, salvo por la escasa luz que les regalaba la luna en los pocos huecos que los árboles le permitían, sin embargo los hombres tras ellos si tenían la iluminación necesaria para perseguirlos. Petunia tropezó con una rama y se precipitó al suelo con un golpe seco, Vernon la ayudó a levantarse rápidamente, sin embargo uno de sus perseguidores dirigió su varita a Vernon y exclamó:

—¡Crucio!

Vernon cayó de rodillas junto a su esposa chillando de dolor, un dolor insoportable que jamás había sentido antes. Petunia lloriqueó a su lado sin ser capaz de hacer nada, nunca se había sentido tan desesperada en su vida, nunca se sintió tan impotente sabiendo que no podía hacer nada útil por las personas que le importaba. Vernon le gritó apretando los dientes con fuerza debido al dolor que sentía que huyera y buscara a Dudley, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo logró que las palabras salieran de su garganta contraída por el dolor, ella negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras sin poder decir nada, su garganta estaba cerrada debido al miedo y al dolor de verlo sufrir de aquella forma, ella no lo dejaría solo.

—Imperio —dijo el mismo hombre apuntando a su esposo.

La expresión de Vernon se relajó visiblemente, Petunia solo lo observó confundida, ¿Ya no sentía dolor, ya todo estaba bien con él? Ella se acercó más a él, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que algo más grave sucedía, que las cosas no podían mejorar sin una razón aparente. Volteó a ver a sus atacantes, pero solo había uno de ellos, ella estaba segura que eran más las personas que los perseguían en un principio, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Vernon se levantó junto a ella y al hacerlo le propinó una cachetada tan fuerte que ella cayó de bruces al piso, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, su esposo nunca la había golpeado; él nunca la había tratado mal en todos los años que tenían de casados, la única explicación posible era que el hombre que tenía frente a ella riendo forzadamente, no era su esposo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de su esposo habían cambiado: se veían vacios y sin brillo. Tenía que huir de él también no sabía por qué pero estaba segura de que así era, no sabía lo que sucedía con certeza pero sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Logró pararse con rapidez y volvió a correr, los tacones a pesar de ser bajos le hacían un daño terrible, pero no podía detenerse pues los pasos y risas de sus perseguidores se oían terriblemente cerca. De pronto sintió un dolor inexplicable, el dolor que solo podía ser causado por cientos de hierros al rojo vivo siendo enterrados en sus huesos, estaba segura que moriría de dolor, un grito desgarró su garganta, pero ese dolor no fue nada comparado con el dolor que le producía lo que le hacía aquel hombre.

En cuanto el dolor cesó Petunia quedó tumbada en el suelo jadeando con esfuerzo intentado volver a respirar y pensar con normalidad, sin saber cómo logró quitarse los zapatos, escuchaba los pasos de los hombres cada vez más cerca de ella, su corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho intentando huir tan desesperadamente como quería hacerlo ella. Volteó a ver a sus perseguidores y sin saber por qué lo hizo lanzó sus zapatos en la cara del mortifago. El zapato ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo, pero Petunia aprovechó el momento en el que el hombre se distrajo para levantarse y correr.

No sabía qué era peor, si correr con o sin los tacones, las pequeñas piedras se encajaban en sus pies, la maleza le hacían cortes sin piedad y las costillas le dolían por el esfuerzo de correr tanto, nunca había corrido así y tampoco pensó en hacerlo alguna vez. Todo era culpa de Lily... Si ella no hubiera sido lo que era... Si no hubieran sido hermanas nada de eso hubiera ocurrido... Lily... Su pequeña Lily...

Aún recordaba todo el dolor que sintió cuando al encontrar a Harry frente a la puerta de su casa lo entendió todo, aún antes de leer la carta que venía con él, aún antes de saber que era él... Algo en su interior se lo dijo, o más bien se lo gritó con una fuerza increíble. Su pequeña Lily se había ido para siempre... Tomó primero el sobre antes que al niño, debía deshacer sus sospechas, porque Lily no debía estar... A ella no podía sucederle nada... Pero entonces la carta se lo confirmó: su hermana había muerto, su hijo había quedado huérfano y la ùnica forma de protegerlo era recibirlo en su casa, eso le daría una protección especial mediante magia. A ella no le disgustaba la magia, la odiaba en cierta manera por hacer a Lily especial y a ella tan ordinaria, aún así podía vivir sabiéndose rodeada de ella. Pero, ¿y Vernon?

 _—Vernon —llamó con voz temblorosa, quería llorar, quería dejar salir todo el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana, pero no pudo hacerlo. Reaccionó con tanta frialdad que se preguntaba si en verdad le dolía la muerte de Lily—, ven aquí, Vernon._

 _— ¿Qué sucede, querida? —inquirió Vernon acercándose a ella, ella no pudo hacer que los sonidos salieran de su garganta así que simplemente le tendió la carta para que la leyera._

 _Los ojos de Vernon recorrieron la carta con rapidez, con cada palabra se iban ensanchando de la impresión. Petunia solo lo observaba sin decir nada, ella aún no reaccionaba, no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera había tomado al niño, él seguía en el suelo totalmente dormido. Vernon terminó de leer y miró a su mujer con seriedad._

 _— ¿Murió tu hermana? —fue lo único que pudo decir, Petunia asintió con un nudo en su garganta, pero aún no lloraba, aún no reaccionaba—, ¿Dónde está el niño?_

 _—En la puerta —respondió ella con la misma frialdad._

 _—Creo que deberíamos permitirle entrar... Según la carta aquí estará protegido..._

 _— ¿No te molesta?_

 _—Me molesta mucho... Pero él es como tú, no tienen la culpa de la familia que les tocó, —Vernon suspiró— podemos reformar al niño, no dejaremos que sea uno de ellos. Es lo mejor, haremos que sea alguien normal... ¿Qué te parece?_

 _— ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? —preguntó Petunia con la voz llena de esperanza—, Lily..._

 _—Tus padres no intentaron evitar que tu hermana se descarrilara —interrumpió Vernon frunciendo el ceño—, si ellos hubieran querido frenar esa abominación lo hubieran hecho, pero en cambio dejaron que se corrompiera. No dejaremos que eso pase con el niño, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Petunia asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos que no terminaban de caercaer, abrazó a su esposo con fuerza sintiéndose tan protegida como siempre. Él tenía razón, no había sido culpa de ella ni siquiera de Lily. Si sus padres no la hubieran enviado a ese colegio, si ellos no hubieran permitido esa abominación nada de eso hubiera pasado, Lily sería normal, estaría viva y serían las hermanas que fueron una vez. Pero ahora Lily no volvería, jamás volvería a ver a su pequeña hermana, en sus manos estaba proteger a su sobrino de toda esa anormalidad, si ella no permitía que esa gente se le acercara y pusieran extrañas ideas en su cabeza él estaría a salvo, sería alguien normal y no tendría el mismo destino que Lily._

 _Pero se parecía tanto a él, al idiota que se casó con Lily, le recordaba tanto a esas personas que no podía soportarlo, no quería que contaminara a su pequeño Dudley, no quería que se sintiera especial bajo ninguna circunstancia; en esa casa el único que era especial era su hijo, su sobrino debía agradecer todo lo que ellos tan generosamente hacían por él._

...

Cada vez se internaba más y más en el bosque, sintiendo sus pulmones a punto de estallar y su corazón latiendo desesperado con miedo y pavor. Debía encontrar a su hijo cuanto antes, si esas personas lo encontraban primero ellos eran capaces de todo. Una cabaña solariega le dio la bienvenida, era enorme y oscura, se podía notar que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la habitaba. Ella odiaba ese tipo de sitios, la limpieza y la pulcridad eran escenciales para su vida, le daban orden a su vida y sentía que tenía el control de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aunque en realidad en esos momentos su ropa y su cuerpo estaban en un estado similar al de la casa.

Corrió hacia ella desesperada, tomándose solo unos segundos para tomar aire aferrada a un grueso árbol. Sus perseguidores le recordaron que no debía perder tiempo, debía seguir corriendo.

—No puedes correr por siempre, bonita —gritó uno de sus perseguidores con sarcasmo.

—¡Petunia, ven aquí! Tu marido te llama —gruñó su esposo, escucharlo hablarle así le heló la sangre, Vernon nunca le había hablado así y tuvo que recordarse que no era él, ese no era su esposo.

Volvió a correr con el oxígeno quemando sus pulmones, debía encontrar a su hijo; solo eso le daba la fuerza para continuar. Entró a la casa y lo unicoúnico que pudo notar es que era enorme, sus pasos rápidos hacían eco por todo el lugar, pero eso no le importó. Subió las escaleras más próximas a ella y al llegar al último escalón la puerta por la que había entrado estalló en pedazos alzando polvo a su paso. Siguió corriendo abriendo puertas al pasar por ellas, solo esperaba que Dudley estuviera ahí, escondiéndose en algún rincón. Quería llamarlo a gritos pero sabía que no podía, sin embargo su cerebro desesperado repetía su nombre una y otra vez como si su hijo pudiera de alguna manera escuchar sus pensamientos.

"Dudley,Dudley, Dudley..." repetía su cerebro, ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño? ¿Y si ellos lo tenían? ¿Cómo lograría salvar a su pequeño de las garras de esos desgraciados?

— ¿Por qué la gente de la orden del fénix los protege? —escuchó decir a una voz a lo lejos, sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Solo el grito inconfundible de su hijo la hizo detenerse en seco.

¿Qué le hacían esos desgraciados? ¿Por qué Dudley gritaba como si tuviera un dolor insoportable? ¿Tendría su hijo el mismo destino que su hermana? Lily... Todo lo que sucedía era culpa de Lily... Si ella tan solo hubiera sido una persona normal, entonces estarían juntas y ella no estaría corriendo desesperada buscando en vano una manera de salvar a su hijo.

Se acercó aún más a la puerta donde se escuchaban las voces y un pequeño resquicio la dejó entrever lo que adentro sucedía. Dos personas tenían atado a Dudley a una silla, Dudley babeaba y respiraba con dificultad, seguramente producto de una horrible tortura.

—Hablarás asqueroso muggle, de eso me encargaré yo —siseó uno de los hombres que amenazaban a su hijo con sus varitas—, Diffindo.

Un corte profundo en el brazo de Dudley lo hizo quejarse de dolor, pero no gritó. Solo miró a su atacante con desafío, sonrió de medio lado lo que hizo que se molestaran aún más.

—¡Crucio! —dijo el mortifago con auténtica ira ante el desafío del chico. Dudley se retorció y chilló de dolor sin poder controlarse, ésta vez no gritó, apretó sus dientes con fuerza haciendo lo imposible por resistir el dolor. La tortura terminó y Dudley dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante respirando con dificultad.

—Ustedes y sus malditas varitas —escupió Dudley con sorna—, no tendrían tanta ventaja con ellas.

—¿Estás orgulloso de ser un muggle? No eres nada pequeño idiota, cuando el señor tenebroso termine contigo yo mismo te mataré, estoy seguro que él me lo permitirá.

Petunia no aguantaba más, debía entrar y hacer algo por salvar a su hijo, lo que fuera. Tomó la puerta decidida a entrar aunque sabía que era una locura y solo serviría para que ambos fueran capturados y los enviaran a otro lugar donde quién sabe lo que podrían hacerles, pero nada de eso le importó, nada de eso tenía cabida en su cuerpo porque todo gritaba que debía salvar a su hijo.

Una mano la tomó por la cintura mientras otra le tapaba la boca, sintió sus pies despegarse unos centímetros del suelo, comenzó a luchar con desesperación por librarse de esa persona dio patadas y golpes al aire que hacían un daño casi imperceptible.

—Cálmese, señora Dursley —murmuró a su oído una voz conocida—. Soy Kingsley, hemos venido a rescatarlos.

Petunia se calmó y Kingsley la soltó al verla más tranquila y dejando de luchar contra él.

—¿Cómo...?

—Hestia y Dedalus lograron ponerse en contacto, la sacaremos de aquí.

—Mi hijo... —pero la frase de Petunia quedó ahogada por el grito de dolor de Dudley y la risa fria de los mortifagos.

—Iremos por él, váyase con Emmeline Vance —dijo Kingsley en un profundo susurro.

—Salve a mi Dudley —rogó Petunia con la voz quebrada. La bruja a su lado la tomó del brazo con rapidez y ambas desaparecieron del lugar.

Aparecieron en un solitario callejón, Petunia estaba sumamente cansada y aunque sabía que estaba a salvo no podía tranquilizarse, no hasta ver a su hijo y su esposo de regreso a su lado sanos y salvos. La bruja de apellido Vance la guió a través de una calle igual de solitaria que el callejón, ella no identificaba dónde estaba y la verdad tampoco le importaba, el miedo nublaba su juicio lentamente, ¿Rescatarían a Dudley? ¿Vernon volvería a la normalidad?

—Harry está desaparecido... —dijo la bruja rompiendo el silencio—, ellos irrumpieron en la boda y tuvo que escapar, presumimos que está a salvo por el momento.

—Mi hijo... Dudley tiene que estar bien —balbuceó Petunia abrazándose con fuerza, a pesar de ser una noche cálida todo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia.

—¿Escuchó lo que le dije? Le dije que su sobrino...

—¡Ya sé lo que dijo! —gritó Petunia con fuerza—, ¿Crees que no sé lo que va a hacer? ¿Crees que no sé lo que puede ocurrirle? Pues lo sé muy bien, espero que tenga éxito principalmente para que nos dejen en paz y nuestra vida vuelva a la normalidad, ¡Acaban de torturar a mi hijo y ni siquiera estoy segura si lograran salvarlo! Y él está ahi afuera... El hijo de mi hermana está... él va...

Petunia no pudo decir nada más, cayó al suelo con fuerza y lloró, lloró por la muerte de su hermana, lloró por la suerte de su hijo, y lloró por él... Por su solitario y desafortunado sobrino, Harry nunca tuvo la culpa, ni siquiera de dus maltratos. Y ahora tenía que librar una horrible batalla que seguramente tampoco había elegido, como Vernon le había dicho años atrás: no era culpa de ninguno de ellos. Aún así ella descargó su rabia contra él, la rabia por perder a su hermana; la rabia contra ese hombre que la había alejado de su familia; la rabia contra ese mundo que rechazaba a Petunia por ser ordinaria. La normalidad no tenía nada de malo según su punto de vista, ¿Por qué la despreciaban por serlo?

Emmeline Vance se acercó a ella pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. —Todo estará bien —le dijo con voz baja—, sigamos, llegaremos a otro sitio seguro muy pronto. Lea ésto, por favor.

Petunia se limpió las lágrimas con dificultad al igual que su naríz que moqueaba, tomó la nota que le tendió la bruja donde había una dirección de una casa segura según lo que ahí decía. Ella le quitó la nota y la quemó, se levantaron lentamente y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña casa lo suficiente acogedora para que Petunia pudiera dar un corto respiro al entrar. Se sentó en un pequeño sofá cercano a la puerta, los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas y Petunia no tenía la fuerza ni de moverse de su lugar, de sus ojos aún caían lágrimas silenciosas pero ella no emitía ningún sonido.

—¿Cómo nos descubrieron? —preguntó luego de unos minutos que bien pudieron ser horas.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Vance viendo a través de la ventana atenta a la llegada Dr los demás—, el que no debe ser nombrado mató al ministro de magia y se apoderó del ministerio. Ahora puede hacer muchas cosas que antes no.

—¿Cómo sabemos que estamos a salvo aquí?

—Acabamos de realizar el encantamiento fidelio, no deberían poder llegar hasta aquí... Llegaron.

Petunia se tensó en su asiento y dejó de respirar, Vance fue corriendo hasta la puerta tomando la manilla y subiendo la varita preparada para cualquier combate. La manilla giró con lentitud y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo el patronus de Kingsley ingresó en la habitación.

—¿Es prueba suficiente de que soy yo? —preguntó la voz de Kingsley. Vance asintió conforme y los dejó pasar, Dudley se veía realmente pálido y Vernon confundido.

—¿Dudders? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Petunia corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Dudley dejándose abrazar por su madre, sabía que era mejor no protestar.

—Pensé lo peor...

—No pasó nada, mamá.

—Fuiste valiente, chico —dijo Kingsley con sinceridad—. Ésta es su nueva ubicación segura, pusimos un encantamiento a la casa que la volverá indetectable para todos menos nosotros, veremos que falló en el sitio seguro anterior. Ésto no se repetirá.

—Kingsley —llamó Petunia cuando varios de ellos se disponían a irse—, si saben algo de mi sobrino informenme.

—Lo haremos...

Dicho ésto se fue de la casa, la protección de los Dursley endureció a partir de esa noche, Petunia luchó cada día por pensar en Harry como el chico valiente que en realidad sabía que era; Dudley cambió día con día su mala actitud y Vernon nunca cambió.

 **Fin**

 **Está historia participa en el desafío todos tenemos una historia, el desafío consistía en tomar un personaje del que poco se hicieran historias con un género elegido por el jurado. Mi género fue el suspenso. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de éste genero y quizá no quedó tan bien como debería, pero al pensar en una historia surgió ésta. La idea surgió mientras leía la escena de la boda en el séptimo libro, recordé que los mortifagos al caer el ministro pudieron romper los hechizos de protección hechos por la orden y entraron a todos los hogares relacionados con la orden, entonces pensé: ¿Qué pasó con los Dursley? Ahí surgió la historia, aunque como ven los descubren por usar el nombre de Voldemort ya que ellos no estaban en una casa de alguien de la orden ya que en el libro dicen que cuando entran a la casa de Dedalus él no está ahí. Me imaginé la desesperación de Petunia al no encontrar a su hijo y saber que aunque lo encuentre no podria hacer nada. La verdad los Dursley me parecen un buen matrimonio entre ellos, son malos con Harry, pero en realidad se aman entre ellos.**


End file.
